charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Event 2016
Return to ➽ ➽ New Years Event 2017 ---- Tiptorial= Holiday Coin & Snowy Penny Items will leave the Store Friday, Jan. 13th Monday, Jan. 16th (new date) Animals to start growing early! *Frosty Fantasy 3/5 - Sell (10) Pigflies *Warm Stories 2/5 - Sell (10) Bullies *Holiday Hustle 5/7 - Sell (8) Bullies *Holiday Hustle 7/7 - Sell (5) Big-Eared Buns *Also - Holiday Hustle 6/7 Requires you to Harvest (15) Poppies, 3h timer |-|More Tips= Observational Tips for the upcoming Holiday Event! - The event will be split into 3 chapters. The developers like to do this so there is interesting and fun content for all levels and play-styles! Don't be discouraged if you are level 20 and can't complete all 3 chapters, set your goals realistically and stop when it becomes too hard. *Chapter 1: Winter Wonder - this should be easy for all levels and playstyles to complete *Chapter 2: Frosty Fantasy - this will be geared toward mid level players, who play a bit more and have more established farms *Chapter 3: Warm Stories - this is likely designed to provide a challenge for the highest levels and most established farms. - Don't clear all your ground spawn items, once the quest starts they will randomly drop Spruce Pinecones - on your land only - which means you will need a lot of them since you can't pillage neighbors for them. - To kick-start slow regrowth of Trees, weeds and such - Stay in your land or leave the game idle for 45m to 1h - don't do visits or refresh the game during that period, once the timer is up, reload the game. Do this a few times, and that should start regrowth again. Make sure not to clear cut everything that does spawn, having some weeds and trees will encourage others to grow. --Pro Tip (courtesy of Viktoria!) : Use your Clay Houses as the 1h timer! - Put out 1 pen each of Bullys, Pigflies and especially Big-Eared Buns since they have the longest grow timers - Grandpa Frost has 7 levels, each time you complete an upgrade you will get a new TIMED Quest: Holiday Hustle. PLAN AHEAD! Check this page before you trigger a new quest and prepare any parts of it you can ahead of time! - Grandpa Frost also gives you +1 Blue Spruce - a 5 min crop that works like the Immortelle from Old Gibby quest. Each time you harvest the Blue Spruce it will give you another one to plant. *You are going to want to plant these Blue Spruce over and over, as often as you can, they can randomly drop items you will need to craft: Jingle Bell Spruce Pinecone Vintage Christmas Tree Ornament and Holiday Coins! (the alternate currency) - Jingle Spells are like all the other timed event enchantments we get. They do not increase payouts or decrease timers so don't use them on buildings you want to run. It's usually best to just cast them on your Shacks & Huts to get the Jingle Bells - Be kind to neighbors! If you use your billboard, group the items you want clicked next to it. This is where your neighbor will land when they visit and they can easily click what you need without having to search around. Also grouping items with arrow signs works well too - As always, we will be updating wiki with quest screenshots and tips we find along the way. If you need a good, helpful group to join - come see us at Charm Farm Gazette! https://www.facebook.com/groups/CFGazette/ The Holidays are coming to the Magic Forest! For More Tips: Click Here! xmas16_intro.jpg |-|Quests= These pages will be added once the quest goes live! *Chapter 1: Winter Wonder *Chapter 2: Frosty Fantasy *Chapter 3: Warm Stories *Holiday Hustle |-|Grandpa Frost Build= GF1.PNG GF.PNG Gf2.PNG GF4.PNG Lv 5 Grandpa Frost.jpeg GrandpaFrostL6P.JPG GrandpaFrostL7P.JPG |-|Mini Decorations= Items Purchased with Holiday Coins In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Holiday Coins. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but a few will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page All Mini Decoration pages are complete now! HolidayHearthS1.jpg|link=Holiday Hearth ShmooOnSwingS1.jpg|link=Shmoo on a Swing PolarBearS1.jpg|link=Polar Bear GingerbreadHouseS1.jpg|link=Gingerbread House MountainOfGiftsS1.jpg|link=Mountain of Gifts IcyChristmasTreeS1.JPG|link=Icy Christmas Tree Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Holiday Event 2016